Secrets of mine
by YaoiFanGirl-1998
Summary: Naruto drops the mask, Itachi isn't evil, and there is a village full of demons
1. Chapter 1 - secrets start coming out

Summery: Naruto drops his mask to protect his family and friends and it starts with a mission, a mission where a lot of people will learn things they didn't know, while they help fight off Orochimaru and Akatsuki

Smart and Strong Naruto, good Itachi, Alive MinaKushi, Mpreg, Rated M

AN: Hey guys this is my first FanFic so lease not to many flames, could I please have constructive criticism and I will try and follow your advice to make it better

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1 –secrets start coming out

"Sorry I'm late Obaa-chan" said and clam and pale looking blonde

"Naruto no baka your late" screamed sakura

Hn, Dobe" mutters the raven

"Yer sorr..y" he says before he puts his hand over his mouth and runs to the bin to puke

Kakashi, Sasuke and sakura out now says a light blonde Hokage

The busty blonde gets up to put a privacy seal up and walks to naruto, "your pregnant again naruto-sama"

"Yer, and don't call me that baa-chan just let me go without I won't have much time till I have to be called that"

"Fine naruto do you want me to get rid of it again, you should stop letting them do that to you. You know it's time for you to go back to the village hidden in the demons" Tusnade said as she started the abortion

"Is that our mission?"

"Yer you have to take Akumu back with you along with your guards and bring your parents and other children back they want to marry you here and let out your heritage then you may go back to the demon village to do your duties, ok done as you know if you overexert yourself you will puke blood"

"Ok ill call your team back in you know we have to explain some things to them now not to much only the important things". She gets up and releases the seal.

After sitting down she tell Shizune to let them back in.

Team 7 walk back in

"you ok naruto"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei"

"You sure we should do a mission if naruto is sick Hokage-sama"

"Yes sakura I took care of it"

"I'm better now Sakura-chan"

"Hn dobe"

"Ok guys you mission will be led by the ANBU captain Fox"

"Is it that dangerous?"

"No he is one of the people you have to take to the demon village and bring back"

"Now I will call him in and he will gather the team right"

FOX just then naruto drops the genjutsu and kneels before the Hokage while missing the looks of shock on the others of his team

"Hai Hokage-same i will gather the others you explain" just then he disappeared in flare of fire that shaped like fox's

"Ok so you should know naruto is the famous ANBU captain FOX and you will be taking him and a few other with you to the demon village and bring him back with certain people and he will explain when you get to the demon village"

"How lady Hokage why didn't we know and what else is he not telling "

"You will find out when the rest of the people get here"

"Well he better hurry I want an answer from the dobe"

"You will Uchiha you will but you will find out a lot about naruto that didn't know in the coming weeks and he can't tell something till he gets to the demon village"

(What happened while team 7 were in the hokages office)

With a flare of fire naruto appeared in front of team 8

Telling them the Hokage wants your team for a group joint mission head to her office now

Handing over a scroll for Kurenai and left in and flare of fire to reappear in front of team 10

Also handing over the scroll and giving instructions to meet at Hokage tower for the mission he was off to find team Gai

Handing off the scroll he went back to the tower.

When I entered the room everyone looked at me expectantly

"What's going on dobe?" Sasuke Demanded

"Well ill explain when everyone gets here the blonde said he turned to Tsunade can you please send for dolphin, Raven, cat and rat and send a message to sand I want the sand siblings too so can you call for them Hokage-sama" he asked with a bow

"Hai hai fox they will be here soon then we can start."

Not long after the ANBU and others except the sand sibling were there

But before the Hokage could say anything naruto jumped at one of the ANBU

"Raven it is so good to see you again I missed you lots"

"I did too fox-chan, but now I can stay forever"

They leaned in and raised their mask so their lip showed and gave each other a deep and passionate kiss that stunned half the occupants in the room right before pulling away he whispered in the ravens ear

"I can't wait for you to see him, he's perfect"

After jumping back and getting in a line everyone turned their attention to the Hokage two people a fox and a Raven were holding hands

With a small cough she stood up "this is a very important mission it will be a long mission and you all will learn some secrets that have been hidden, now to start off have you noticed that someone wasn't here?"

They all looked around

"Narutos not here, why isn't he here" they all asked except team 7


	2. Chapter 2 - revelations and the mission

Summery: Naruto drops his mask to protect his family and friends and it starts with a mission, a mission where a lot of people will learn things they didn't know, while they help fight off Orochimaru and the evil members of Akatsuki

Warning: Smart and Strong Naruto, good Itachi, Alive MinaKushi, Mpreg, mention of Abuse and rape

AN: Hey guys this is my first FanFic so lease not to many flames, could I please have constructive criticism and I will try and follow your advice to make it better and thanks to those who commented on my story and those who are following and have faved my story, it took awhile but I finished the second chapter and almost done on chapter three should be out with in the next two days... Hope you like the next chapter

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 2 –revelations and the mission-**

That will be revealed now; cat, rat, dolphin and fox take your mask off

They all stood forward and slowly one by one they took their masks off to see Genma, Raido and Iruka the last one took his mask off slowly only to reveal naruto

The room broke out in questions and shock

"QUIET", everyone flinched at the out bust "naruto is my best ANBU and has been for a long time, now to get the story I need to start from the start", she clicked and everyone but the ANBU were tied to seats. "Ok this officially starts at Naruto's birth, you see yondiame couldn't kill the nine-tailed fox so he sealed him away, and if you haven't got it by now that child was naruto, half the room gasped and looked to the fox ANBU who looked away to the side. The raven ANBU pulled him back to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, the Hokage cleared her throat "the only reasons this is being told is because it relates to the mission and naruto said I could, and back to what I was saying was the 4th sealed it in naruto, he told the council that it was to be a secret but it got out. The rest of that story I can't tell, that's Naruto's job when you reach the village hidden in the demons, but I am aloud to say that he gets beat because of this he's hated and it's not his fault he's had more assentation attempts on his life then all the kage's together

What, why and that's not fair people in the room yelled

"They did it of hate because they lost their precious people, they think I'm the demon itself", naruto said in a monotone voice

Tusnade cleared her throat, "anyway after a bad beating he got in to contact with the fox in his mindscape, where they talked and think of his surprise when he found out that the kyuubi was nice, so he started training him but even now he still won't defend against them when he get beaten and other things, anyway the 3rd found out and trained him and put him in ANBU after a few years he found out that a marriage contract had been formed for him and another but it was funny that they were already falling in love only, but something bad ended up happening now this is a terribly truth, you see the one he was engaged too was Uchiha Itachi.

A collective gasp went around

"How could you naruto that's my brother, he killed my clan, how could you love him"

Naruto turned around walked over to Sasuke and slapped him in the face and scoffed before walking over to the in a raven mask "are you that dumb, it was a mission he did it because the clan was planning a coup 'data and over throw the Hokage and take control of the village because you dads a power hungry fool just like your becoming if you want to know some other fun fact Itachi only killed your dad because your dad already killed your mum, and I am the leader of the team it was our mission to kill everyone but you and Itachi, and another fun fact **it's not cool when your boyfriend and best friend's father wants to use you as emotionless weapon and was the reason Kyuubi attacked and ruined my life. **He yelled before coughing violently a bit of blood out and passing out in to the ravens arms

"Naruto" Tusnade, the raven and everyone else yelled the raven laid him on the floor then removed his mask to reveal Uchiha Itachi and he watch like everyone else with worry

"I should tell you all something" the Hokage look to the others while she runs a hand over naruto with a green glow, "he gets raped ok and because of a reason I can't tell you naruto can get pregnant it dose damage and he only just got healed this morning because it happened again it hurts his body to keep get pregnant and then having to get rid of them it also upsets him that every he has to throw away a child that hasn't had the right to live and that could have been his family".

No one said anything they just looked down in shame of their village

"ok back to the story so you know Itachi and naruto are engaged and the ANBU team 13 were the one who killed the Uchiha's naruto and Iruka have been on a mission to watch Sasuke in the academy, ok so here is the important you have to take a prince and his son back to the village hidden in the Akuma now naruto is good friends with the prince and his family that's why he is going to be his true self and why I called back Itachi from his mission, now you mission will start tomorrow morning and please be very careful this village is full of real demon and that as the name says ok so be careful they are much more powerful ok and you will stay at the village for a few weeks, then escort the family back to this village where they will stay for a while before going back. Understood"

"Hai Hokage-sama" everyone coursed she let everyone from the chairs e

"Everyone dismissed"

One by one everyone started to leave the room Itachi picked up naruto before he left he turned to Sasuke "I know you will want to talk later so I will send a summon later to bring you to Naru's and my cottage" them left with a poof off smoke.


End file.
